The invention applies more specifically to an optical network intended to enable data communication between data processing units, comprising:                a medium,        at least one beam of at least one optical waveguide extending over the medium,        for each beam, interfaces between the beam and the processing units, respectively, each interface comprising one or more units for communication with, respectively, one or more optical waveguides of the beam to enable the respective processing unit to exchange data with said optical waveguide(s), each communication unit being capable of being a reader and/or a writer,wherein the beam successively links the interfaces in a closed loop oriented in a certain direction of rotation, and wherein the communication units of each interface are transversely arranged in ranks increasing from the periphery to the interior of the beam.        